warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Prova Vandal
| elemental damage = 48 | crit chance = 5 | crit damage = 150 | attack rate = 1.0 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge cleave = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | charge stat proc = | jump physical damage = | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = 96.0 | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = 96.0 | slam radius = 3.0 | slide physical damage = | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = 144.0 | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = 192.0 | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = 1 | cleave radius = 0.25 | conclave = 20 | polarities = | stance = | stamina = 12.0 | notes = }} The is the vandalized version of the Prova, offering greater damage and status chance than the standard version. Originally a potential reward for The Gradivus Dilemma, it has been made a reward for getting at least 48 points in a single mission in the Operation Breeding Grounds event. Characteristics Advantages: *Specializes in damage, making it effective against Robotic and Machine enemies. Electric is a versatile damage type, combining for , and . **Slightly higher than average damage, making it a decent backup weapon. *Priority of Electric damage can be changed by using an Electric Damage Mod (Shocking Touch / Focus Energy / Voltaic Strike) allowing you to combine Elementals without hindrance. *Guaranteed proc on Ground Slam. **With the Machete stance Sundering Weave, which has at least two out of three of its combos utilising knockdown / ground slams, it becomes a highly effective radial stun. *Compared to the standard Prova: **Greater damage. **Greater Status chance. Disadvantages: *Slightly slower than average attack speed. * damage suffers reduction versus Alloy Armor. * Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. Acquisition *This weapon may only be obtained by gaining at least 48 points in a single mission in the Operation Breeding Grounds event. Weapon Loadouts Build}} See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Trivia *The Prova Vandal was one of two rewards for The Gradivus Dilemma, the other being the Machete Wraith. This would have been obtained by fighting 25 battles on any side during The Gradivus Dilemma and if the Corpus had won. As the Grineer won, players got the Machete Wraith instead. **Although it was never distributed in the game at the time, information about it existed in the Codex. *Prova Vandal is the first Vandal melee weapon to be released. Media Prova_vandal.png|Prova Vandal ProvaVandalCodex.png|Prova Vandal in Codex Warframe0187.jpg|The Prova Vandal 2014-06-20_00001.jpg A Gay Guy Reviews Prova Vandal, Poking & Prodding WarframeProvaVandal.jpg|Melee 2.0 | Prova Vandal Build Guide|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZNL54-xE9qI See Also *Prova, the original counterpart of this weapon. *The Gradivus Dilemma, which originally offered this weapon as a reward. *Operation Breeding Grounds, which awarded this weapon. Category:Long Melee Weapons Category:Vandal Category:Melee Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 13 Category:Machete Category:Electricity Damage